


oikawa has a potato kink

by Ushiwakatoasty



Series: ushijima has an evil dicc [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I cried while writing this, M/M, Other, and lots of other kinks, and now here we are, bless, he has a list, i started writing this at 2am one day, like always, oikawa has a potato kink, ushi is a hot farmer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ushiwakatoasty/pseuds/Ushiwakatoasty
Summary: ushijima has lots of fun with oikawA ;0





	

once upon a time, there was a rly hot farmer named ushijima. he was so hot that he melted little kids ice cream. that's why kids don't like him. poor Ushi. save his soul. he deserves better.

 

anYWAY, he was standing in his farm one day and saw a house. he was always too busy tending to his crops to notice this house before. but the house had a window!!12!! he looked in the window and realized it was oikawa tooru, the ~~fourth~~ prettiest setter ever! he was sO eXciTeD!

 

he dabbed into the house with his magical farmer powers.

 

"aAaHHhH!!11@!!" oikawa shrieked like a goat.

 

"hel l o there, f r i e n d" ushijima stroked oikawa's pretty hair. oikawa moaned bc he has a hair kink.

 

"wait why are you nAked??1!?!" he yeeted.

 

"iwa-chan sent me noodz" oikawa fapped.

 

"o coolio can i see?"

 

"nO! mY NoOdZ" Oikawa threw a pillow at ushijima. Ushi turned into a potato.

 

"ouch. you brought out my true form" the potato said.

 

"why are u a potato. potatoes are crusty" oikawa said, even tho he was nutting. bc he has a potato kink.

 

"turn me back into a person you hoe" the potato waddled over to oikawa.

 

"hOw?1!?!" he was even more turned on bc the potato could move aND TALK. USHIJIMA WAKATOSHI WAS A 2 FOR 1.

 

"you gotta shove me up your ass" potatojima jumped up and down excitedly.

 

"well.. if its the only way.. i guess i will do it..." he stopped fapping to iwa's noodz and picked up big old potatojima and shoved it up his ass raw.

 

"wow you didn't wait or anything you just went riGHT FOR IT. i approve" potatojima grew a mouth and smiled. then it went away.

 

oikawa kept shoving ushi the potato in and out of his ass so hard that his ass started ripping apart. but he obviously has a pain kink tho too so he was into that. he kept moaning like a porn staR BC DAMN THAT POTATO WAS MAKING HIM FEEL G O O D.

 

"a-ah... potato-chan~... ya-yamete..~"

 

"boi calm down."

 

"aH, POTATO-SAMA, POTATO-SAMA~ RIGHT THERE POTATO-SAMA~!"

 

"im literally doing n o t h i n g"

 

" yes, yES POTATO-SAMA~~!1!!12!2"

 

"im."

 

"wait why are you still a potato" he nutted all over bc he still has that potato kink. not that he was complaining. he would love to keep potatojima as a potato and keep him all to himself.

 

"bc i lied. i just really wanted you to shove me up ur ass" potatojima lodged himself inside oikawas tight twink ass.

 

oikawa tried to pull the potato out of his ass, but it was stuck. "boi get o u t"

 

"i like it in here. its warm."

 

"daddy pls" oikawa said bc he obviously has a daddy kink. he has a whole list somewhere. but this isn't about oikawa's kinks.

 

"oooo kinky. just turn me into a person and i will give you some gud fucc. you gotta say the magic phrase"

 

"o k give me some gUD FUCC DADDY~~~~~~~~ WHATS THE MAGIC PHRASE??1?!?!/1?1"

 

"i should've cum to shiratorizawa."

 

"o fuk" that's something that oikawa never wanted to say.

 

"plz."

 

"i shoulve cuM... TO... SHITATORIZAWA" he s a i d.

 

"close enough" potatojima said and turned into a person.

 

he then started fuking oikawa with his eagle dicc s o h a r d that he started bleeding. ushijima watched as oikawa moaned and bled to his death. he kept fuking the dead body bc he wasn't finished yet. his big eagle dicc tore oikawa's body up and ate it for dinner. bc its an eagle. and it was hungry. don't judge his eagle cock. then he screeched like harambe and nutted into space and blessed the aliens.

 

when he was done nutting, ushijima dabbed back out of the house and back into his farm. he pet his cow and told it she was a good girl. ushi loves his milk.

 

the police went searching for oikawa's body soon after that, but they never found it bc ushi's dicc ate the whole body and turned it into nut. his dicc is a murderer. and it will never repent for its sins.


End file.
